Where will you go
by Wire to Wire
Summary: Blaise macht sich Gedanken über Draco.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter (und damit sämtliche Charas) gehören J.K.R., das Lied "Where will you go" ist von Evanescence  
ect.: Die Story ist aus Blaise Zabinis Sicht geschrieben und eine Art Prolog zu "Und früher war es"

**- Where Will You Go -**

_You're too important for anyone  
__You play the role of all you long to be  
__But I, I know who you really are  
__You're the one who cries when you're alone  
__But where will you go  
__With no one left to save you from yourself  
__You can't escape  
__You can't escape_

Wieder sitzt du im grossen, alten, mit dunkelgrün schimmerndem Samt überzogenen Sessel, starrst in die Glut des allmählich erlöschenden Feuers.  
Du bist der Captain der Quidditch-Mannschaft unseres Hauses und wärst beinahe zum Schulsprecher gewählt worden. Viele bezeichnen dich sogar als den Prinzen von Slytherin, auf den Gängen verfolgen dich alle Blicke, selbst die der Gryffindors, in geheimer Bewunderung...  
Doch das ist dir nicht genug, nichts ist dir jemals genug, verlangst alles von dir, absolute Perfektion.  
Schon seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, damals am Bahnhof, war ich fasziniert von dir... Dieser Ehrgeiz, der aus deinen blau-grauen Augen strahlte, schon damals...  
Doch nun... Ich sehe dieses Strahlen nur noch selten, immer öfter wirkst du abwesend, wie in diesem Moment... Alles um dich herum vergessend ins Leere starrend...

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
__Scared to death to face reality  
__No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
__You're left to face yourself alone  
__But where will you go  
__With no one left to save you from yourself  
__You can't escape  
__You can't escape_

Ich gehe zögernd zu dir, setze mich auf den zweiten Sessel, frage dich, wie es dir gehe... Du schreckst auf, warst versunken in einer anderen Welt. Es gehe dir gut, sagst du mit ruhiger, beinahe schon lebloser Stimme. Das sagst du immer, denn es ist das, was man von dir hören will. Du lässt deinen unergründlichen Blick wieder zum Kamin schweifen, siehst gedankenverloren in die Glut.  
Ich weiss, dass es dir schlecht geht... Ich kann es spüren. Aber du würdest es niemals zugeben, du nicht, denn Leute wie du haben keine Schwächen.  
Dein Ideal ist es, vollkommen zu sein... und das Ziel Vollkommenheit ist wohl die schwerste Bürde überhaupt, denn du wirst es niemals erreichen können. Du kannst dir keinen Fehler verzeihen, egal, wie klein er doch war... Du sagst immer, unbedeutende Fehler gäbe es nicht...  
Ich seufze leise, lasse meinen Blick kurz auf deiner Hand ruhen, die regungslos auf der Sessellehne liegt. Um deinen Ringfinger windet sich ein silberner Ring in Form einer Schlange... Ein Geschenk deines Vaters... Ich schliesse die Augen und sehe ihn ganz deutlich vor mir, wie er dich mit diesem lieblosen, abwertenden Blick ansieht...

_I realize you're afraid  
__But you can't abandon everyone!  
__You can't escape  
__You don't want to escape  
__I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands!  
__Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
__I can hear you in a whisper  
__But you can't even hear me screaming_

Auch ich wende nun meinen Blick den glühenden Kohlestücken zu, spüre diese bedrückende Stille zwischen uns.  
Ich vermisse die Zeit, in der wir noch zusammen geredet und gelacht haben... Nur ein Blick und wir wussten, was der andere gerade dachte... Dann... dann hast du damit begonnen, dich von uns allen zu distanzieren... Niemand wusste, was der Grund dafür war und keiner wagte es, nachzufragen... Doch ich wollte dich nicht einfach aufgeben, fragte immer und immer wieder, was denn los sei... Gab erst mir, dann dir, dann allen anderen die Schuld daran, dass die Kluft zwischen uns immer grösser zu werden schien...  
Nun sitzen wir uns schon wieder schweigend gegenüber, wie schon so viele Male zuvor...  
Mit jedem Augenblick scheint sich deine Seele mehr von mir zu entfernen, dein Blick verliert sich im Nichts. Auch wenn, oder gerade weil du so eine besondere Ruhe ausstrahlst, fühle ich mich in deiner Nähe verloren, die stolze Einsamkeit, die dich umgibt droht mich zu ersticken, denn ich kann nicht zu dir durchdringen, niemand schafft es...

_But where will you go  
__With no one left to save you from yourself  
__You can't escape  
__You can't escape  
__I realize you're afraid  
__But you can't reject the whole world!  
__You can't escape  
__You won't escape  
_You can't escape  
_You don't want to escape._


End file.
